The other side of the coin
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Just SLASH cause it's what I do ya know


**author's notes: ok so I am totally squealing right now! I wrote this on my phone! Yes i finally got a smartphone lol - welcome to the real world me! **

**i haven't spell or grammar checked it so please excuse any errors.**

**please read enjoy and review!**

Love,

Emy

* * *

Don't be such a prat!" Merlin said and walked out the door. Arthur looked at said door for quite some time after Merlin had left. Something seemed terribly wrong with his manservant and Arthur couldn't help but worry.

He got to his day with a heavy heart and a slow mind as his thoughts were plagued of "what ifs" and dread.

He sleapt even worse seeing as Merlin hadn't come to see to him that night. His dreams were filled with images of Merlin dying in every way known to man. Merlin being raped and Merlin being skinned alive like a pig at Yuletide. Merlin beheaded, Merlin gutted by some faceless mercenary that had somehow found out just how much Merlin meant to the Crown Prince of Camelot and had seaked a way to weaken the kingdom.

Arthur woke up the next day with a heavy heart and an even heavier mind. So, when his clumsy of a manservant walked into his room almost stumbling over his own feet, Arthur literally jumped out of bed and tackled Merlin into a bone crushing hug.

Merlin barelly had time to draw in a breath before he was crushed against Arthur's perfectly chiseled chest. He made a very woman like "umph" sound the very second before a huge grin grew on his face without his control.

The hug only lasted a short moment as the prince quickly held himself back in check and pushed Merlin aside by the shoulders.

"Where were you all day yesterday?" Arthur asked trying to sound annoyed instead of worried and failing miserably as Merlin e was grinning from ear to ear now.

"You were worried..." Merlin coed happily.

"That I'd have to train a new manservant. " Arthur replied sarcastically.

"You care." Merlin coed once more, grin still in place. Arthur had no other choice but to give in with a sigh.

"You are the only real friend I have, Merlin. Of course I worry... someone might catch on and capture you to weaken the kingdom..." Arthur explained lamely putting the smallest fraction of the truth into words, hoping to fool Merlin into not challenging him further. Merlin's grin grew wider, though Arthur was questioning how that was even possible.

"You do know I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, right? " Merlin asked and dared to keep a straight face. Arthur snorted.

"Yeah, right!"

"I am!" Merlin said with outage.

Arthur decided to let it go and go on with his day.

...

"Go. There's no time for you to explain! " Arthur shoved Merlin out his servant entrance. Merlin actually listened for once. He turned to look back once and Arthur's heart skipped a beat. But then Merlin was gone and Arthur felt nothing but loneliness. He didn't have time to wallow in his own feelings as the witch hunter burst through his door in search of his Merlin. Arthur held his head high knowing Merlin was safe. Hopefully.

...

Later that night Arthur made himself ready for bed. He hadn't asked for another servant as that would have let Aridian know he missed his Merlin and that would potentially put Merlin in even more danger. He sighed and climbed in bed holding back a deep sigh of sorrow at the knowledge Merlin was in trouble. Not that Merlin was not in trouble most of the time.

As Arthur settled down for the night, Merlin's voice called his name and Arthur thought he'd lost it completely. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his sword and took his fighting stance. Then Merlin popped his head from under Arthur's bed and Arthur panicked.

"Have you been hiding under there the whole time? " Arthur asked, his voice a little panicked with the thought that Merlin could have easily been caught.

"No." Merlin replied with smug grin on his face. Arthur relaxed and lowered his sword.

"Why haven't you left Camelot? " He asked frowning. Did Merlin really not understand the danger he was in?

"I can't leave... How would you manage without me? " Merlin mocked him and instead of wanting to tear his head off, Arthur found it endearing. He forgot his composure for a solid second and hugged his idiot of a manservant tightly. Merlin was stiff for a moment but hugged him right back.

"You're such an idiot, Merlin! " Arthur exclaimed but his words had no bite to them. He heard Merlin grin. He actually heard the bastard grin!

"But I'm your idiot." Merlin whispered quietly. Arthur almost missed it.

"Yes, you are." Arthur replied just as quietly knowing Merlin would hear him. And Merlin did as his arms tightened around Arthur's strong back.

Neither of them said anything else for a while as they held onto each other. They only let go when they heard a guard pace around outside Arthur's door.

"Why are you here? " Arthur asked pushing Merlin away unwillingly. Merlin blinked twice. But said nothing. "You can't stay here... They'll find you and... " Arthur couldn't even finish the thought. Merlin pulled him back into a smothering hug.

"They won't. I'll fix this. " Merlin said in his ear before quickly pulling away. "I promise." He said looking Arthur in the eyes.

Arthur nodded. For some reason he believed Merlin. What caught him off guard was the moment Merlin pressed their lips together. For half a second. Barely even a touch. Yet it burned Arthur's lips like the sweetest of spices.

A single heartbeat after Merlin was gone.

The next day Aridian was shown to be a sorcerer and Arthur new Merlin had had something to do with it but said nothing.

...

When Merlin came to tend to him that night, Arthur held himself back from hugging him again as he had done the night before.

Merlin, however, had other planes. With a grin as wide as the forests around Camelot, he crossed the distance between them and grabbed Arthur by the shoulders only to wrap his arms around his master's torso the very next second. Arthur almost squealed. The only thing that kept him from doing so was his royal dignity.

"You believed in me..." Merlin whispered. Arthur finally reacted and hugged the man back. "Thank you!"

"How could I have believed you're a sorcerer?" Arthur replied mockingly. "Magic takes brains to use... You're too much of an idiot to do magic..." Arthur teased expecting to hear Merlin giggle. What he felt instead was Merlin stiffen in his arms, his lanky body now resembling a log with arms. Arthur realized he'd gone too far. He just wondered where. Especially when Merlin pushed him away.

"You really think that little of me..." Merlin murmured. When Arthur meet his gaze, the spark was gone from Merlin's blue eyes. His heart constricted at the knowledge that he was the cause of Merlin's sadness. But instead of putting his heart out there and saying sorry, Arthur teased Merlin again.

"You are such a girl, Merlin." He said walking to his bed. Each step pure agony. Until Merlin grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Except I'm not a girl. Nor the wimp you think me to be. " Merlin's voice was calm but it had a new undertone that Arthur hag never heard before. An undertone that sent a chill down Arthur's spine. He wanted to reply but Merlin cut him off. "Maybe if I were a girl then doing this wouldn't be a problem. " Merlin growled and simply crushed their lips together. It gave Arthur no time to think so his heart took over and Arthur found himself hugging Merlin to him and kissing him with everything he had, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure, heart pounding in his chest in happiness.

Merlin moaned into his mouth but fought for control. Arthur fought back just as eagerly. Lips crashed against lips, teeth clinked together, breaths were heaved into burning lungs and neither one of them backed off.

Merlin's hands fisted in Arthur's hair and pulled as much as they could without actually hurting him. Arthur gasped a second and Merlin took advantage, shoving his warm tongue into Arthur's mouth. Arthur couldn't hold back a moan. He allowed Merlin temporary control until he felt his head start to whirl. Then he grabbed Merlin's surprisingly plump and soft ass and squeazed as hard as he could. Merlin moaned, rutting against Arthur's crotch and willingly relinquishing control of their kiss.

Arthur rolled his hips against Merlin as his tongue invaded his mouth. A deep rumbling sound left the depths of his chest. Merlin shivered in his arms.

His lungs stated to burn from lack of air, but Arthur ignored them, the feel of Merlin's lithe body rutting against him much more important at the moment.

Merlin pulled at his hair again and Arthur gaped again, a rush of fresh air invading his lungs, making his head dizzy. He kept their mouths a fraction of a hair apart, just enough for air to slip between them, and opened his eyes when he felt Merlin's long eyelashes gently flutter open.

For a split second blue met blue.

Then Arthur's whole world came crushing down.

Merlin's eyes snapped open fully, dread written clearly over his features when he pulled away stumbling onto Arthur's soft bed. He shook his head a couple of times as if to clear it. He gaped like a fish out of water a couple of times even made a squeal like sound but nothing coherent came out of his mouth.

Arthur feared Merlin regretted their kiss. His blood literally ran cold. He just stood there frozen waiting for Merlin to say something. Except Merlin never did. So Arthur did. He said the only thing his brain could remember.

"Merlin..."

"Oh, my gods! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me... Please just... Don't hate me! I promise... I swear I'll never do that again, just please don't hate me! " Merlin began to rant. Nothing could have made Arthur happier.

He said nothing and allowed Merlin to rant away as he took the single step that separated them, saddling Merlin's lap before the boy even had time to process what Arthur was doing, and kissing him profoundly.

Merlin moaned Arthur's name into their kiss and grabbed his strong back, pulling them closer together. In return Arthur rolled his ass down onto Merlin's lap. Merlin moaned and threw his head back. Arthur took his chance and nibbled at Merlin's neck.

"I don't hate you. Never could. " Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear before bitting down on his earlobe gaining a loud moan.

Their eyes met for a second. This time all the fear was gone from Merlin's gaze. Only love and devotion reminded.

"My idiot. " Arthur whispered. This time Merlin grinned simply kissing Arthur again right before the whole world filled with colors and Arthur lost himself.

Somehow he found himself naked on top of an equaly naked Merlin, rutting throbbing erection against throbbing erection, the most delicious of noises spilling from his lover's mouth when their kiss swollen lips weren't connected.

But the most delicious of noises was when Merlin moaned out his name with such longing, such desire that Arthur found himself shivering and holding desperately onto his last shred of sanity.

"Gods, Merlin..." Arthur devoured Merlin's mouth, his neck, his chest, his lower belly until he was faced with Merlin's red, hot, aching, perfect, leaking cock. He licked his lipa and looked up at Merlin.

Merlin caressed his hair gently trying to pull him up, but Arthur saw in his face - in his wide lust filled eyes, in perfect red, plump, swollen lips, in the small shattered breaths - that he wanted Arthur to keep going just as much as Arthur did.

"Arthur... Arthur, don't..." Merlin pleaded, his voice clouded with lust, the complete opposite of his words.

Arthur smirked to himself while he gently pried Merlin's hands from his hair. Merlin bit down on his bottom lip as Arthur ducked his head and placed a small chaste kiss on Merlin's lower belly. Merlin sighed. Arthur took it as encouragement and wrapped his lips over the red glistening head of Merlin's cock causing Merlin to buck up into his mouth without wanting to do so.

It gave Arthur self confidence. He began to bob his head in a slow, torturous pace - for the both of them.

"Arthur... Please..." Merlin begged. Arthur couldn't deny him longer. He sped up his pace and gave Merlin everything he'd ever dreamed of giving. He suckled, licked and fondled Merlin into a writhing mess. He felt Merlin's sack tighten into his body, felt his vein throb with anticipation and intensified his ministrations. Merlin gasped, tried to formulate words, tried to tell Arthur he was coming but nothing came out and Arthur got to enjoy Merlin's orgasm with him. He swallowed down everything with the greed of a dying man breathing in precious air and worked Merlin through wave after wave of pleasure never once touching himself.

He allowed Merlin to come down from his high slowly as he crawled back up, his movements slow and deliberate, like a cat's. Merlin sighed in happiness pulling him in for a slow languid kiss when their lips were aligned.

Arthur felt his every bone melt as Merlin's tongue took control over his mouth without as much as a single second of resistance from the Crown Prince. He lay on top of Merlin, careful not to squish the boy under his bulk, but Merlin simply wrapped both of his arms and legs around Arthur's body and pulled them together. Arthur moaned when his painful erection rubbed against Merlin's belly. And then - then Merlin decided to moan out Arthur's name in just the right way to get him all riled up and rutting against Merlin's slim thigh.

Their slow kiss became demanding, taking both their breaths away. Their bodies found the prefect way to fit together. Their tongues the prefect way to fight without winning.

"Gods! Merlin! " Arthur whispered feeling his own release slowly bubbling to the surface in spite of never even being touched.

"No..." Merlin moaned. "No... Don't come! " Arthur froze not understanding what Merlin wanted of him. "Ngh! Come inside of me... I want you to come inside of me..." Merlin whispered in a husky, lust filled voice while looking Arthur right in the eyes.

Arthur searched his cerulean gaze but found no shadow of doubt or fear. He tried to convey the onslaught of feelings that Merlin's request brought out of him but found himself gaping like a fish.

"Please, Arthur... Just this once... Just once..." Merlin pleaded, a small pang of sadness in his voice. Arthur wanted nothing more than to chase that sadness away. Far away from his Merlin. He nodded shortly as he brought their lips together once more. Merlin smiled into their kiss making Arthur's heart soar with happiness.

When Merlin suddenly flipped them it took Arthur's breath away. He'd never seen his manservant display such strength before. It made Merlin hotter. It made Merlin bright and beautiful. Arthur lost himself in Merlin's power, his hands griping tightly at the boy's raven hair, his pelvis pushing up against Merlin's belly.

Air became a commodity and forced Arthur to move his lips away from Merlin's, to nip and kiss and lick at the sensitive skin of Merlin's long neck.

It took a second for Arthur to realize that Merlin had now shifted and had one hand behind himself, stretching himself, huffing out hot short breaths in Arthur's ear, bitting on his own lower lip to keep from moaning.

Arthur watched closely. Watched Merlin's every facial expression with greedy lust filled eyes and brought his hands to gently knead Merlin's ass cheeks. Merlin mewled quietly at his action then quickly took his fingers out of himself and sunk down onto Arthur's weeping length while looking Arthur in the eyes.

As Merlin settled against his belly, Arthur pulled him into another life-giving kiss trying his best to distract Merlin from the pain of being stretched wide open.

After a moment Merlin moved ever so slightly. Arthur had to bite hos own lip to keep from coming even from that small amount of friction. Merlin felt like pure heaven all around him. Arthur needed something to hold onto. The only thing his desperate hands found was Melon's ass. He grabbed Merlin's soft cheeks and squeezed as hard as he could. Merlin moaned loudly and began moving in earnest.

"Merlin... Gods, Merlin... slow... slow down..." Arthur begged feeling his release approaching quickly.

"No!" Merlin moaned out loud looking right into Arthur's eyes with determination as he bounced faster and faster on Arthur's length.

Arthur tried with his every last ounce of strength to hold Merlin down, his hands gripping Merlin's hips with bruising pressure. it did not stop Merlin. If anything it only made him bounce even faster.

Everything built up and up until Arthur simply exploded inside of hours lover with a quiet scream of what should have been Merlin's name but ended up being nothing more than a mumble of pleasure.

Merlin finally collapsed on top of hours Prince as Arthur wrapped him tightly in his arms not even allowing him to get off his softening cock.

Merlin didn't seem to mind though nuzzling into Arthur's neck and cuddling in closer.

"Thank you..." Arthur heard Merlin whisper. He felt a small tear on his shoulder and pulled Merlin up a little to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong? "

"Nothing..."

"Merlin..." Arthur said on his warning time of voice. Merlin blinked twice trying to push his tears back.

"I just..." Merlin trailed off. But he didn't have to go on. Arthur understood him anyway.

"It's not just once, you idiot! "Arthur growled. "You belong to me from now on."

Merlin blinked again. He held his breath and Arthur saw it sink in. Saw how Merlin finally grasped what Arthur was saying.

"Seriously? " Merlin finally whispered.

"Yes. Mer-lin. Seriously. You are mine."

Merlin beamed as he crushed their lips together for the billionth time that night. It was the best feeling in the world for Arthur.

"For once I won't challenge you." Merlin giggled against Arthur's lips. Arthur gasped and slapped Merlin's bare ass earning himself a little yelp.


End file.
